Grown Up Kathie
by Shaniers
Summary: This is a story about a girl in her 7th year and going into the real magical world afterwards...She will be helped by her friends and most loved ones. It takes place in the time after Lily and James but before Harry. It's really good so read!
1. The Beginning

_**Grown up Kathie**_

_**Shaniers**_

AN: Well this is my first Fanfic but not my first story but please give me a chance! All of the Harry Potter characters and mane ideas are JKR, but the rest is mine! All mine! So please read:

_**Chapter 1:The Beginning**_

Kathie was a regular 18 year old with regular parents and regular friends. There was about only one thing different about her that separates _really_ regular 18 year olds. They are not witches, but Kathie was.

She has been going to a not so regular school with some not so regular people, and let me tell you that this is were my story begins…

Kathie had only two weeks till the summer holidays were over till school would start again and she had a reason to want to go and reason not to go. She wanted to because she enjoyed Hogwarts so much that it was hard not to want to go back. The thing was that this was Kathie's last year going there and she didn't really want her life as a student to end.

She plumped back onto her bed feeling proud of herself that this time she got everything she needed to be packed so there wouldn't be any insanity on the 1st of September.

She used to have another brother, Chris who also went there but he finished school and had gotten married two years ago and even had a baby boy. She missed her brother a lot but she saw him on the summer holiday all the time which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Making sure her suitcase was closed properly she skipped down the stairs into the kitchen to go tell her mother were she was going.

"Mum! I'm going to Addy's house!"

Mrs. Neeter looked back and said "Fine but come home for dinner since we don't get to have dinner with you much during the year okay?" she said smiling. It was hard, she new to keep her daughter from Addy's house since Addy was like a sister to her. They have been best friends since their second year at Hogwarts. She remembered when Kathie and Addy used to be enemies in their first year after Chad made up between them. Chad was Kathie's other best friend since her first year. They even new each other since they were babies.

Kathie apparated right into Addy's room. "Well it's about time you came!" she said jumping. "I was getting bored, I can't wait till school starts!" she exclaimed.

"Well I have no ideas of what to do. I mean the holiday is just to get a rest and especially for us because we are going to need it."

"Why?" Addy asked.

"NEWTS." I said. The most annoying and pressuring thing in the seventh year at school must have been those tests because that's all the teachers have been talking about last year as preparation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Addy said. "There is nothing more depressing in the last year when teachers are supposed to give us all a big break."

Well every morning of September 1st is hard and hectic no matter how much you try to do two weeks before. As Kathie was pushing her owl (Flubber was his name) into his cage, and Mr. Neeter pushing the trunk into the back of the car (which he didn't really like since he was so used to apparating) everything went smoothly besides the screaming from the kitchen. Mrs. Neeter was trying to bewitch a loaf of bred into a pile of sandwiches since she new that making a few sandwiches would not be enough since Chad eats so much. All this was happening but after a few minutes of each one fighting with their problems they all hopped into the car and drove off to Kings Cross station.

After a fifteen minute drive they put the trunk and cage on an cart and quickly without any Muggles seeing they went right through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

On the platform were plenty of wizards and witches saying goodbye to their children and helping them get onto the scarlet train. Kathie swiftly hugged and kissed her parents nicely goodbye knowing she would miss them and carrying her trunk and cage onto a compartment was just happened to be sitting her two best friends Addy and Chad.

"Hey!" Chad said grinning at her. "Ready to go for the last ride going to Hogwarts?"

"You bet!" I said sitting next to Addy when the compartment door opened again and in came Eric, Jessica, Sammy and Michel.

"Hey!" Eric said sitting down. "Can we sit here?"

"Well we don't have much of a choice do we?" Addy said. She could not stand Eric since her was an annoying boy who we all still loved. To tell you the truth all of the kids in out grade (at least in Gryffindor) we very together all the time.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he behaves." Michel his best friend said sitting down next to him. Jessica sat down next to Kathie and the ride began…

After many hours of eating from the food cart, playing exploding snap and joking around it was time for them to change (which took a while since the boys had to get out and after that the girls did too.) they got there.

They heard the familiar sound of "fis't yeas over here!" with Hagrid's booming voice as the claimed onto the carriages.

They stepped out after the short ride and into the great hall with the gleaming golden plates and goblets with the sealing clear with stars and floating candles. It was good to be home.

As they all went into bed after an excellent meal they each went into their separate dormitory and slipped into bed feeling full and sleepy with great feelings in their hearts.


	2. Meet the grade!

_**Grown Up Kathie**_

Hi everyone! I decided to post early just incase I don't get to post another chapter sooner or later. I hope you like the story! This chapter is sort of just to get to know the characters. Just to let you know….Sammy is a girl I think that info. might help. So have fun!

_**Chapter 2: Meet the grade!**_

Kathie woke up early to get ready for her last first day of school and got into the showers. She was thinking of all the people she was about to see. Besides her best friends and the rest of her friends in Gryffindor they were actually pretty close with the Ravenclaw students of their age. These are _only_ the closest to them. There was Sidney who was a very extremely outgoing girl, her boyfriend James, Edward his friend and Kassie the quite one who was good friends with Sammy since he was pretty much likes her.

The Huffelpufs were a sad story. They hardly ever talked and Kathie herself didn't even know all of their names! And the Slitherins were just out of the question.

At 7:00 she woke up Addy and Jessica to start getting ready.

There was one thing special about all four houses in the 7th year students. They were the smallest grade in history of Hogwarts because together they made about 25-30 students at the least! This meant they were all really smart since it didn't take much time to learn everything they needed very fast with so few people in the class.

As they met the boys at the bottom of the stairs they all went down to breakfast. The delicious smells made them realize that even after a big feast the night before they could still be hungry.

"Hmmm….the smells of bacon!" said Chad. He wasn't the only one. Yes, the girls were hungry too but unlike the boys they didn't act like they didn't eat for a year.

"Yes! I see muffins too!" Eric said pointing at the plates as they got closer the boys went faster to start eating. They all piled food onto their plates.

The taste of scrambled eggs, pancakes, porridge and all different kinds of pastries filled the room. All of them ate with enjoyment as they got their new schedules.

"What!" was all Kathie could say. "We have potions first? Why is life so hard?"

"Well that is how it all goes and this is what life is…" Eric said relaxing. Kathie rolled her eyes.

It never seed like she hated Eric obviously, it was that fact that he tried so hard to be someone he wasn't. No one hated him; in fact he was a handsome boy, one of the most popular in school.

"Well we might as well get going!" Addy said.

As they walked down to the dungeons with very disappointed faces of how the first class of the year will be like Addy was in a good mood. The whole time she was skipping and running around on the way to the dungeons.

"Look who is in a good mood!" said Jessica.

"Well I've heard that Professor Bince has retired!" She yelled. This was about the happiest news anyone could have when it comes to potions class.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to see who was dumb enough to take over the job! I should tell Aunt Lily!"

Lily Potter was Kathie's favorite Aunt. Well to tell you the truth she was not her Aunt but she and her mother were best friends at school. She was extremely close to her.

"Yup! This is some happy news!" said Chad.

"Well I just can't wait to see the Slitherins faces! They will need some teachers backup since it's not their 'amazing' teacher anymore." said Eric.

As they walked into the class and the Slitherins were sitting on one half of the classroom they were all waiting eagerly for the new Professor to introduce himself. The problem was that he didn't need any introduction since they all new him from their parent's description.

He was a skinny tall man in black robes with dark oily, greasy face lengthed hair. His nose was crooked and his face was yellow. This man was Severus Snape.

All of the parents in the past who were not in Slitherin quite hated Snape. They have all heard plenty about them which is why the moment they saw him there faces fell all the way down to the floor.

"That I think was the worst class I have EVER had!" yelled Kathie. Snape had made the Gryffindors do ALL the dirty work while the Slitherins 'waited' nicely to demonstrate the potion. Instead they all just laughed.

"Trust me I'm going to-"and Chad made a violent move with his hands to show how angry he was.

But there was only one good class that they had with the Slitherins that they called the class for their 'revenge' and that was transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was not mean but really fair so she would mostly blame the Slitherins for their horrible behavior. Of course this class was tomorrow but they were really looking forward to it.

For now they went down to Charms, Kathie's second most favorite class. Her favorite was defense against the dark arts with Professor Divine which was a fun class.

As they and the Ravenclaws walked into the charms classroom (and talking to each other excitingly about the first class of the year.

"Everyone settles down now!" squeaked Professor Flitwick on his usual set of books. "Today we will just go over all the spells we learned last year so we won't forget." he said. "Now everyone get into groups of five and practice. And for homework write a small summery on each of the spells that you have already learned. It will be due next week so each person get a list and get working!"

Kathie, Addy, Jessica, Sidney (from Ravenclaw) and Sammy were in one group.

"Homework on the first day! Just great…" muttered Sammy. It seemed like her and school work never got along.

"Oh cheer up! Lunch is soon." Said Jessica "and I'm hungry!"

"Well" said Kathie "the faster we get this over with the better so we get to go early."

"Yeah! But I'm having trouble with the folding clothes spell. Each time I try to fold socks it falls apart after a second." Said Addy.

"Really?" said Chad appearing behind her with Eric, Michel, James and Edward. "Let's help!" he said cheerfully.

"Don't even think about it mister!" said Sidney. "We have enough trouble even without you help thank you."

All the boys did sad puppy faces and walked away while the girls got into fits of giggles.

"Well that got rid of them." said Sammy.

"Yeah" said Kathie "Let's go to lunch." She said as the bell rang and they walked off together.

As the weeks went by and September became November homework and essay started to pile in. And so did a very special project from Wizard Economy class with Professor Midsize.

"You want us to what?" repeated James for the 6th time in his class.

"It's very simple! I just now split you all into groups and you will have to 'run' a wizard store for two months and most of your grade will depend on it since it's a important thing to know before you graduate." said the slightly annoyed Professor.

Kathie was annoyed for a different reason. Her reason was that she got paired with Eric. Now Eric was not a hatful person at all. But some how she new something unexpected would turn out of this project with him.

So how is it? I really like the ending so pretty please with a cherry on the top review! I need them so I know it's worth continuing for! Hope you like it and don't eat to much junk food!

Shaniers


End file.
